


Pretty bird

by elphabun



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Itama is appalled, Izuna’s courtship rituals leave much to be desired, M/M, Nudity, but attracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: For the sentence prompt "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" with Itama/Izuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more ItaIzu. Please enjoy.

"Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?" Itama stops in the doorway of his bedroom and stares at Izuna.

 

Izuna shrugs. "Hikaku stole my clothes while I was bathing.”

 

“That doesn't explain why you're _in my bed,_ ” Itama squeaks out, not in a mood for any of Izuna’s games.

His face is hot and he knows that his entire upper body is bright red. He can _see things._

 

“Well, your house was the closest. But none of your clothes fit so I decided to wait here,” Izuna says blithely, still lounging on top of the covers.

 

It sounds just like the nonsensical logic Izuna normally applies to things. Itama sighs and turns and walks out.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Izuna calls, but Itama ignores him.

 

If he focuses on Izuna, then he's going to _think things._

 

He goes into Tobirama's room, knowing that if his brother found out he'd kill Itama, and grabs a pair of pants. Tobirama and Izuna are about the same height, aren't they? No matter.

 

Itama goes back into his own room and throws the pants at Izuna, hitting him in the face.

 

“What was that for?” Izuna complains, and Itama turns away.

 

“Put them on,” he tells the Uchiha, trying to will his blush away.

 

Izuna grumbles behind him but Itama hears him pulling the pants on.

 

“There, I'm decent,” Izuna says, and Itama sighs in relief.

 

He turns, his blush fading, and points to the door. “Please leave.”

 

Izuna grins and stretches like a cat, pants riding low on his hips. Itama has to tear his eyes away but Izuna catches it anyways and grins wider.

 

“No, I think I like this bed. It's very comfy.” Izuna punctuates his statement with a wiggle of his butt.

 

His naked butt was touching Itama’s bed just a few moments earlier, Itama realizes, face flushing again. He's going to have to wash his blanket. Or not.

 

“Well, I suppose you can stay however long you want,” Itama says, an idea forming in head. “But Tobirama will be home by the end of the hour, so you might not want to be here then.”

 

He's met with the satisfying sight of Izuna blanching, his already pale skin turning several shades whiter. Itama twists his lips into a tiny smirk. If there's one thing guaranteed to make Izuna leave, it's Tobirama. After the graveyard debacle a few years prior, Izuna has refused to come within ten feet of Itama’s brother.

 

“Actually,” Izuna says, eyes darting from side to side as though he's waiting for Tobirama to jump out and attack, “I will go soon. Things. You know.” He runs a hand through his hair.

 

Itama smiles and thinks that Izuna looks like a scared cat with all that puffed up hair.

 

Izuna slides off of the bed and Itama leans back as he stalks up to him. “I'll see you later, pretty bird,” Izuna says, then swoops forward to press a kiss against Itama’s cheek.

 

Itama squeaks and stumbles back, a hand coming up to press against his cheek. Izuna grins and sidles past him through the door. Itama just stands there and wonders what the hell happened. It was probably just Izuna trying to mess with him, Itama rationalizes. Deep down though, he really hopes that it wasn't.


End file.
